Long Last We Meet
by katiemirmo
Summary: The Misuzawa Karuta Club decides to visit Fukui. Chihaya, Taichi and Arata's relationships will change after what will happen. ArataxChihaya. ONESHOT. - OOC -


**Long Last We Meet**

* * *

**A/N: **This is sincerely random since it's a scene from one of my dreams, so forgive me if I made the characters OOC here. It's my first time writing a fic since the last one (( which was written a long long time ago )), and seriously, I don't even think I have a future in this. I got scenes from some of the anime's episodes. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chihayafuru.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Taichi!" says Chihaya, to the peach-haired boy sitting beside her. They were on a train boarding towards Fukui, Arata's hometown. Taichi, who seems uptight about something, just mumbled a silent "what?" to Chihaya, but with her incredible hearing abilities, she was able to hear it. The girl's tummy growled which gave Taichi the idea why this certain orange-haired girl was calling him. The other members of the Mizusawa Karuta Club had the same thing in mind when they heard the noise made by that part of Chihaya, "_Her beauty is really in vain". _Taichi called for the cart serving in the train, "Two bento's please…" he said to the woman tending it.

"Mashima, order one for me too!" said Nishida, which is obviously just as hungry as Chihaya is.

Taichi just nodded, "Kanade-san, would you like one too?"

The latter slightly looked up from reading a literature book and smiled, "Yes please. Prez, order one for Desktomu-kun too. He might be hungry due to excitement", she giggled. The said boy was excited to meet Taichi and Chihaya's childhood friend, Arata. He wanted to record his playing data on his notes.

"Make that 5 please", requested Taichi to the woman tending the cart.

"Taichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Are we far yet?", Chihaya whined. The look on her face can be described as utterly bored and filled with excitement. She was excited to see her childhood friend again. She even called him last Christmas, but it wasn't enough for her. Mainly because she didn't even speak, she just stood there holding her phone not believing she just called Wataya Arata. She wanted to see him, again.

"Chihaya, we already went there, didn't we? Surely you know that it's not that far anymore, so quit your whining…", Taichi was not liking the idea of Chihaya seeing Arata. He had feelings for her, while she had feelings for another, which is the same guy they're meeting today. Chihaya, being as dense as she is, doesn't notice his feelings for her, nor does she notice her own feelings for Arata. She considers Harada-sensei as her only love after all. But he should know better. She sees Arata as a God so he knows, since he sees her a someone he puts on a pedestal. He's willing to do anything for her, but his feelings for the girl aside. He was excited to meet Arata too, he's happy that he's back to playing karuta again, and wanted to see him play. He wants to get better, _"I wanna beat him at karuta…"_, he told himself while clenching his fists. His thoughts stopped when—"Taichi! We're here!", Chihaya shouted as she looked out of the window.

"_This is going to be a very…very long day", _he sighed.

* * *

Arata is excited to meet Chihaya and Taichi again. They were his childhood friends. They made a dream together, yet he stopped halfway. Now he was back again, he wanted to make it up for the times he was gone. He regretted being gone. The two were one of the reasons or mainly the reason why he was back. He has already been contacted by Taichi a few times before, but Chihaya only contacted him once by a phone call on Christmas eve. The number wasn't registered on his phone, and no one was responding from the other side when he answered it yet, he felt it was Chihaya. He didn't know why or how he thought it was her, but he was right. He gave his contact information to Taichi so they could contact him, but he didn't directly gave it to Chihaya thinking she and Taichi were together by now since he hasn't contacted them for years. Taichi just laughed at the idea and said no, after that being said, he felt a burden on his chest was lifted. He was somehow happy they weren't an item. He knows he feels something for Chihaya even when they were still kids. Why? Because she stood out for him when everybody else treated him as an outcast. She was his first friend when they moved to Tokyo. Thinking that he might be late for the warm-up exercises, he got to his bicycle and rode it towards the karuta society he belonged to.

"Just a few more minutes…." He whispered.

* * *

The Mizusawa Karuta Club arrived at the Karuta Society in Fukui. Taichi had already made arrangements ahead of time with the help of Arata.

"Ayase, which one is Wataya-san?" asked Desktomu-kun. Chihaya was looking for him herself, but he was nowhere to be found.

"He's still not here, the other members said that he might come just in time for their warm-up exercise—" Nishida was stopped from continuing his speech when the door slid and revealed a Megane with disheveled hair and blue orbs behind it. The said guy walked past them and onto the other side of the room and sat there getting ready for a match. Chihaya froze and only saw Arata amidst all the people who were there. It was just like magic, but it disappeared when Taichi placed a hand on her shoulder to motion her to sit. "Ah—", "The match is about to start", Taichi cut her sentence off and focused on the match which was about to start.

The game started. Desktomu-kun recorded all of Arata's movements onto his notebook, he jot down the strengths and weaknesses he saw whenever the guy attacked a card. Kanade was once again, admiring poetry and the way the reader was reading the cards. Nishida—on the other hand, was not focused on Arata's match but with the other members that were in that society. The person with unbraiding focus set on Arata was none other than Chihaya. _"His movements are like fluid. It feels like water again" _she thought to herself, remembering the time when she watched Arata's match just a few months ago. It felt like water since she felt like she was drowning while watching him play, either that or Arata's movements were just … well, fluid. Taichi too, had his eyes set on Arata's match, he felt inferior to him everytime he saw him play, even making him lose self confidence at times, but Chihaya had his attention too. He noticed she was way too much focused on the match or the person playing, like he was the only person she was seeing, and again, he sighed.

* * *

Arata entered the karuta society and knew that his friends were already there. He jolted right up to the other side of the room mainly because he was nervous, which was very unlike him. He didn't even greet them. He was an idiot, and he admits that. Just before the game started he took a glance at Chihaya, but his attention was caught not by Chihaya, but on the hand that was on Chihaya's shoulder. Something felt wrong inside him, he feels like he was angry, or jealous, he wasn't sure why though, and he doesn't have the right to feel like this. He decided to play his best to not think about these things. He got every card that was read, so he won.

The game finished but still he didn't go to greet them. He knew he should but the feeling hasn't subsided yet. When he looked at the place they were, Chihaya was not there. Taichi signaled him to go outside, wondering if Chihaya went out, he didn't think twice and went outside himself.

Taichi knew that after this….everything would change. He'll make Arata thank him later.

* * *

"Idiot Arata!" Chihaya shouted to herself while running towards a bench not so far away from the society. Beside the bench was a sakura tree whose petals were falling. She just needed to get out of that place. "Why didn't he even greet us? We're his childhood friends! Baka! Baka! Baka!" she continuosly said. She was mad...not sure if it was because of Arata himself or because of the idea that she couldn't take him ignoring them, especially her. The game had already finished yet he still didn't try to approach them or anything. She wanted to cry. It pains her to not get to talk to him when he's just right in front of her. "Baka, baka!" she repeated. Her face is now red, probably because she's trying to hold the tears from falling down her eyes. "Bak-" someone hugged her, making her stop the word she was supposed to say. That someone, is panting and catching for his own breath.

"Ch-Chihaya…" said Arata who is still gasping for air. He ran as fast as he could just to chase after her quickly.

"What?" the girl asked while pouting. _"She looks like a bloatfish"_, Arata thought.

For a second, he was caught off guard; he didn't know how to answer her question because he was, well, looking at her face. "T-Ts-Tsukiaemasen ka?" he blurted out, loudly. Without even thinking! He just asked her out, for Pete's sake! He wants to take it back, but at the same time he doesn't. Weird, huh? He doesn't feel any regret at all. He just hopes Chihaya would have a positive answer.

She froze for seconds after hearing what he said. Her face was flushed. Shades of red. "Ba-…Ba-…Baka!" was all she can muster up to say. The megane guy just chuckled, and said "You…err, really don't need to answer that. I'd…understand", with his Fukui accent still intact, yet she knew deep inside that she herself, doesn't want him to be waiting for her answer. "Hai…" the words were said like a whisper, but to Arata it seems like he just heard piano music, like the one they play on scenes like this, with the cherry blossom confessions in anime. Not finding the words to say, he just hugged her. He again, saw Chihaya's flushed face and found it rather cute. His head automatically went down hers and claimed her lips. It was sudden, and brief, for it was both their first times to do this. But it was sweet. No words escaped their mouths for a moment until Chihaya convinced him to go inside again. They did go inside, while holding hands.

Unknown to them is that just before they decided to go inside, Taichi was there. He saw everything. And even though it hurts, he wished them luck. He'll try to be happy for them. Well, at least he'll try.

**END.**

* * *

A/N: OOC? Yea. I know. So no flames please. ; w ;

Constructive Criticisms are allowed but not so harsh ones please~ TwT)/

Please review! :D


End file.
